livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Cethyn-Ayah (Bertious)
Basic Information Race: Tengu Class: Inquisitor Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Tengu, Common, Draconic, Sylvan, Celestial Deity: HRÓKR Raven god of Secrets (neutral demi-god of Knowledge, Magic, Trickery, Travel) Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts)+2 Racial CON: 10 +0 (02 pts)-2 Racial INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 15 +2 (03 pts)+2 Racial CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (HP Max-2) HP: 09 = + CON (00) + FC (01) (Inquisitor) AC: 17 = + DEX (04) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (04) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +06 = (04) + Trait (02) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +02 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB (00) + STR (02) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +02 = (02) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +04 = (00) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Will: +04 = (02) + WIS (02) + Trait (02*) Speed: 40'= 30' + Trade Domain 10' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 * +2 to save vs charm and compulsion effects only Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Elven Curveblade: Melee: +4 = (00) + Dexterity (04) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d10+3, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Finesse Bite: Melee: -1 = (00) + Dexterity (04) - Misc (05) Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Secondary attack Javelin:Ranged: +4 = (00) + Dexterity (04) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Range 30' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Wisdom), -2 (Constitution) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Inquisitor Sneaky: Tengus gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception and Stealth. Gifted Linguist: Tengus gain a +4 racial bonus on Linguistics checks, and learn 2 languages each time they gain a rank in Linguistics rather than 1 language Swordtrained: Tengus are trained from birth in swordplay, and as a result are automatically proficient with sword-like weapons (including bastard swords, daggers, elven curve blades, falchions, greatswords, kukris, longswords, punching daggers, rapiers, scimitars, short swords, and two-bladed swords). Natural Weapon: Tengus possess a bite natural attack that inflicts 1d3 points of damage on a hit. This is a primary attack, or a secondary attack if the tengu wields a manufactured weapon. Languages: Tengus begin play speaking Common and their own dialect of Tengu. Tengus with high Intelligence scores can choose any language as a bonus language Senses: Tengus have low-light vision. Class Features Inquisitor Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons, plus the hand crossbow, longbow, repeating crossbow, shortbow, and the favored weapon of her deity. Light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Domain: Trade Domain Granted Powers: You are an explorer and find enlightenment in the simple joy of travel, be it by foot or conveyance or magic. Increase your base speed by 10 feet. Silver-Tongued Haggler (Su): Whenever you make a Bluff, Diplomacy, or Sense Motive check, you can, as a free action, grant yourself a bonus on the roll equal to 1/2 your cleric level (minimum +1) 5/day Spells: An inquisitor casts divine spells drawn from the inquisitor spell list. She can cast any spell she knows at any time without preparing it ahead of time, assuming she has not yet used up her allotment of spells per day for the spell’s level. Judgment (Su): Starting at 1st level, an inquisitor can pronounce judgment upon her foes as a swift action. Starting when the judgment is made, the inquisitor receives a bonus or special ability based on the type of judgment made. Destruction: The inquisitor is filled with divine wrath, gaining a +1 sacred bonus on all weapon damage rolls. This bonus increases by +1 for every three inquisitor levels she possesses. Healing: The inquisitor is surrounded by a healing light, gaining fast healing 1. This causes the inquisitor to heal 1 point of damage each round as long as the inquisitor is alive and the judgment lasts. The amount of healing increases by 1 point for every three inquisitor levels she possesses. Justice: This judgment spurs the inquisitor to seek justice, granting a +1 sacred bonus on all attack rolls. This bonus increases by +1 for every five inquisitor levels she possesses. At 10th level, this bonus is doubled on all attack rolls made to confirm critical hits. Piercing: This judgment gives the inquisitor great focus and makes her spells more potent. This benefit grants a +1 sacred bonus on concentration checks and caster level checks made to overcome a target’s spell resistance. This bonus increases by +1 for every three inquisitor levels she possesses. Protection: The inquisitor is surrounded by a protective aura, granting a +1 sacred bonus to Armor Class. This bonus increases by +1 for every five inquisitor levels she possesses. At 10th level, this bonus is doubled against attack rolls made to confirm critical hits against the inquisitor. Purity: The inquisitor is protected from the vile taint of her foes, gaining a +1 sacred bonus on all saving throws. This bonus increases by +1 for every five inquisitor levels she possesses. At 10th level, the bonus is doubled against curses, diseases, and poisons. Resiliency: This judgment makes the inquisitor resistant to harm, granting DR 1/magic. This DR increases by 1 for every five levels she possesses. At 10th level, this DR changes from magic to an alignment (chaotic, evil, good, or lawful) that is opposite the inquisitor’s. If she is neutral, the inquisitor does not receive this increase. Resistance: The inquisitor is shielded by a flickering aura, gaining 2 points of energy resistance against one energy type (acid, cold, electricity, fire, or sonic) chosen when the judgment is declared. The protection increases by 2 for every three inquisitor levels she possesses. Smiting: This judgment bathes the inquisitor’s weapons in a divine light. The inquisitor’s weapons count as magic for the purposes of bypassing damage reduction. At 6th level, the inquisitor’s weapons also count as one alignment type (chaotic, evil, good, or lawful) for the purpose of bypassing damage reduction. The type selected must match one of the inquisitor’s alignments. If the inquisitor is neutral, she does not receive this bonus. At 10th level, the inquisitor’s weapons also count as adamantine for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction (but not for reducing hardness). Monster Lore (Ex): The inquisitor adds her Wisdom modifier on Knowledge skill checks in addition to her Intelligence modifier, when making skill checks to identify the abilities and weaknesses of creatures. Orisons: Inquisitors learn a number of orisons, or 0-level spells, as noted on Table 2–4 under “Spells Known.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Orisons prepared using other spell slots, such as those due to metamagic feats, are expended normally. Stern Gaze (Ex):Inquisitors are skilled at sensing deception and intimidating their foes. An inquisitor receives a morale bonus on all Intimidate and Sense Motive checks equal to 1/2 her inquisitor level (minimum +1). Feats Weapon Finesse: Use Dexterity bonus on attack rolls in place of Strength with Finesse weapons Traits Birthmark (Faith): The seeker crest birthmrk on Cethyn-Ayah's forehead acts as a divine focus and grants a +2 trait bonus to saves vs charm and compulsion Reactionary (Combat): +2 to inititive checks Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 07 = (06) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00) (Inquisitor) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 4 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Fly 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -1 +0 Heal 2 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 -1 +1 Inquisitor bonus Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 5(7) 1 3 1 +2(Monster Lore) Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 5(7) 1 3 1 +2(Monster Lore) Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 9 1 3 1 +4 Racial Perception 8 1 3 2 +2 Racial Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Sense Motive 7 1 3 2 +1 Inquisitor bonus Sleight of Hand 0 0 4 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 9 1 3 4 -1 +2 Racial Survival 6 1 3 2 +0 Swim 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Spell Lists (Known) Orisons * Detect Magic * Guidance * Light * Sift Level 01 2/day * Cure Light Wounds * Divine Favor Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Studded Leather 25 gp 20 lb Elven Curveblade 80 gp 07 lb Quiver 01 gp 02 lb Javelins (x4) 04 gp 08 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Bedroll .1 gp 05 lb Water Skin 01 gp 04 lb Rope 50' Silk 10 gp 05 lb Belt Pouch 01 gp .5 lb Whetstone .02 gp 01 lb Total Weight: 54.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 58-116 117-175 Finances PP: 02 GP: 05 SP: 08 CP: 08 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size:Medium Gender:Male Age:17 Height:5'8" Weight:112 Lbs Feather Color:Midnight Black Eye Color:Pale Grey Appearance:Slender and slight Cethyn-Ayah is far stronger than his thin avian frame would indicate. Like most of his kin he is covered head to talon in blue black feathers although his pale grey eyes and the siver 4 pointed star on his forehead and dress sense make him stand out amongst his own kin. He prefers wearing a wide brimmed and other the regailia of an Inquisitor although in hues of grey rather than the somewhat more flamboyant choices many in his profession enjoy. Demeanor:Good natured if somewhat stuborn Cethyn-Ayah is part scholar, part hero, and part blunt instrument. His service to his god, like his mentor before him, is to seek the dangerous secrets of the world prevent them from causing harm. In his eyes its better to destroy a secret than let it harm innocents which has made him rather unpopular amongst the priests of his religion prompting them to send him on the most trivial of errands. Background:Born with the mark of HRÓKR on his brow Cethyn-Ayah was destined for divine servitude from birth. He spent his youth running the streets of Venza with his childhood friend Git-git but as soon as he was fully fledged he was shipped off to a secret temple to the keeper of secrets for training in the priesthood fate however had different plans in store for the fledgling. Standing with the select few others considered worthy of service he was chosen to serve as a squire to Rapere-Gau the High Inquisitor. For many years Cethyn-Ayah served learning much at the feat of the ancient crow mastering the gifts he was born with untill not long ago his master gave him an elven sword and some old adventuring equiptment and told him to go out into the world and seek it's secrets. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Jan. 14th, 2011) (Satin Knights, non-judge) level 1 *Approval (Jan. 15th, 2011) (HolyMan-Judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters